


McShep’s Marvelous Makeover

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: trope_bingo, Community: whatif_au, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: John and Rodney host an award-winning reality show and spend the night celebrating. Written for the prompts Workplace A/U at the Whatif_A/U community and  AU: Alternate  Professions square on my Trope Bingo card. Both Communities are on Dreamwidth.





	McShep’s Marvelous Makeover

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that the _award show_ is tapped in the banquet room of the Atlantis Family Hotel or the buffet they served us," Rodney complained as he walked through the doorway.

"It's not exactly the Emmy's. The food was fine. It may have been a little bland, but it wasn't that bad," John argued as he made his way to the bed.

"I kept feeling the need to overhaul the whole thing," Rodney confided in him as he crawled up on the bed next to John.

"You were _almost_ subtle about it." John sounded as if he was trying not to laugh. "The name was Mantis Brothers Hotel."

"Who could tell with the underwater theme? I was expecting Mermaids to be floating in that monstrosity of a tank." Rodney huffed and elbowed him in the side.

"I agree with you there. That would've been kinda cool. If they had really awesome costumes. Not the cheesy scaled ones but ones that look like they were sown on them." John agreed mentally redecorating the banquet room.

"Stop that! I can't believe we finally have the night off and you're thinking about putting mermaids in that damn tank." Rodney was not happy.

"I was thinking that you forgot the worst part of the night," John smirked.

"Oh, and what was that?" Rodney kicked his shoes off and curled up next to John.

"The montage of your greatest hits." John had the nerve to laugh.

"That wasn't fair! We've all done things that the viewers have gotten pissed off about. You have had a ton of fuck-ups yourself. What about the time you threw away that ugly lace wall decor and it turned out to be their great grandma's wedding gown. What about the time you redid that diner in pink and purple and the only color she hated more than pink was purple?" Rodney poked him in the ribs.

"Yeah, those were bad. They made me tape an apology and do a revisit," John complained.

"How many people complained on your behalf? They flooded the office with angry postcards and jammed up our Twitter and Facebook page for weeks. They bitched that it's was the client's fault for not pointing out their family crap." Rodney was still annoyed by the flood of mail that always followed one of John's mistakes.

"So you're saying you didn't like the neon yellow crying face in the corner of the video counting how many people you made cry?" John asked with all the fake sincerity he could muster.

"Ha, ha, and ha. You fuck up and get ‘poor John, don't be mean to him.’ I give people actual critiques that they need to make their food edible and I get ‘McKay is an ass and you should fire him for making that poor person upset.’ You know they would be the same assholes leaving horrid reviews on Yelp. When they do it, it's cool and edgy, but when I do it, I am an asshole. Can you honestly tell me they would've eaten anything that was on the video tonight? Who puts bright blue sprinkles shaped like snowflakes on garlic and horseradish mashed potatoes? They overlooked the fact that I told them the potatoes were damn good. That girl could cook. She just let her partner bully her into that crazy menu," Rodney ranted.

"We fixed that one pretty easy. They are killing it as a coffee shop with homemade pastries and gourmet cocoas." John was proud of that job. It was the biggest remodel the show had ever done.

"Can we get down to celebrating another winning season of 'McShep’s Marvelous Makeover?'” Rodney asked him.

"Why did we let Elizabeth name our show?" John wondered as he maneuvered Rodney where he wanted him. Rodney was right they had a win to celebrate.


End file.
